


Wayne's Channel (What Was And What Might Never Be)

by gaialux



Category: Wayne's World (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth always thinks Wayne's basement looks one year out of time. Like Wayne works precisely on the 12-month calender schedule and then, come December 31, Googles the top hits of the year prior and adapts everything to suit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayne's Channel (What Was And What Might Never Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



Garth always thinks Wayne's basement looks one year out of time. Like Wayne works precisely on the 12-month calender schedule and then, come December 31, Googles the top hits of the year prior and adapts everything to suit it.

Garth likes it.

And when he walks in on New Year's day, the _Wolverine_ and _Hobbit_ posters slung up behind the couch while Wayne plays  _Flappy Bird_ on his phone just tells Garth he's right on the mark -- for once at least.

"Hey," Wayne greets without looking up. "Aw man, how does anyone get over 10 in this game?"

"The creator says you're not meant to," Garth says. "I think it's cursed."

"Awesome."

Garth makes his way over to the couch and sits, coming eye-to-eye with a blinking red dot.

"Are you recording?" he asks, waving at the web-cam. He's pretty sure it's new, but they all tend to look the same to Garth.

"Sh'yeah." Wayne looks up at the camera and grins. "Today we're pre-recording for a segment on Android Apps. Garth happens to be  _late_ for the introduction."

"Sorry," Garth says, sheepish smile at that blinking dot. "The drumkit at Cassell's still hasn't sold..."

"I'll let you have that one," Wayne says. He says to the camera, "And the Excalibur from the same store  _will_ be mine, but that's for another segment."

"Maybe if we were on a bigger platform you could make more money," Garth says. Half his gaze on the camera and half on Wayne until he doesn't know which way to look. "Like YouTube?"

Wayne stands and presses off the web-cam, it's little red dot zapping into clear. He looks at Garth like he's just said  _The Phantom Menace_ trumps  _The Empire Strikes Back_.

"Garth, I've already told you: we're going perfectly well with Wayne's World dot com."

"Sure," Garth says. "Hey Wayne, remember when you also said we'd move if AC/DC put their music up on iTunes--"

"We still don't know if that's worked in their favour yet." He walks over to his CD stack and pulls out  _Rock or Bust_. "So until I start  _buying_ MP3s..."

They're never going to make it big.


End file.
